


postcard from cafe musain

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pets, Plants, Postcards, Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a companion piece to postcard from paris<br/>you should probably read the first one before this one but they could be read stand-alone, if you preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	postcard from cafe musain

**Author's Note:**

> a) hi if you haven't already please go read [this piece because it's what grantaire was responding to in this piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2347061)  
> b) jehan is genderfluid and uses they/them pronouns; i hope this fixes any confusion  
> c) come say hi on [tumblr](http://rudejolras.tumblr.com)

Apollo, 

The dogs are fine but I know they miss you. Whenever someone comes over they’re excited until they realize it isn’t you. (That happened when Jehan stopped by to talk to the plants and they were displeased when the dogs got upset.) Cat (his name is still Cat and nothing you can say will make me change it) hasn’t noticed. Very typical of him. The plants are still alive and I’m watering them as needed. Kick ass, E, it’s one of the many things you’re good at. Those assholes won’t know what hit them until you’re already gone, sounds like they’re too stupid to be able to actually do anything anyway. I miss you too. I can’t stop sketching you. Sometimes it’s the shape of your eyes when the corners are crinkling up in a smile (you should smile more) or it’s the freckles dusted along the bridge of your nose, but most of the time I’m drawing your hands. I wish they were threaded through my hair or clutching my own hands when we’re in our bed together. J & B have taken me out drinking but I’m fine. Stay hydrated while you’re at your meetings, I know you forget to drink enough water when you’re working. I’ll wait for as long as I need to until you can come back home but I’ll be missing you with every fiber of my being until then. 

You're always on my mind, R 


End file.
